Dragon Emperor: Resurrection
by Kosmish
Summary: The Era of magic has long since passed. Now eons later, its strongest Empire rises from the depths of the ocean to reclaim what was once lost. Natsu sits on the throne of Alvarez and he will do everything to ensure what is left of his people will remain safe, no matter the threats from the supernatural world around them.


**Emperor of Alvarez**

It had been far too long.

Long enough to forget the feeling of fresh air as it blew past his face and long enough for him to lose remembrance of the time he had spent flying, or rather floating, in the endless void that was the Dimensional Gap.

He had forgotten his purpose long ago. Whether that was by chance or choice, he did not know.

Now he simply spread his wings and moved just for the sake of moving. If he didn't do that, he may just as well lose what was left of his sanity.

There were still some memories of course, deep within his addled mind.

He remembered how much he wanted to kill the Black Wizard. All because of a false sense of duty. And in return for the sacrifices he made, all he got in return was _this_.

This cursed existence in this endless void. Reality mocked him, showing him the world beyond the endless void. Showing him how much it had changed.

It hurt to watch, but he never could do anything. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never influence the outcome, or even change it.

History continued to repeat itself and all he could do was watch it happen with a bleeding heart.

A presence suddenly appeared before him. Such a thing had never happened before, he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

And then it spoke.

"I want my home back." The presence stated vehemently.

He glared at it, not liking the hate in it's grey eyes nor the frown that adorned its mouth.

"**Be gone**!" He roared, the surrounding void trembled as he spread his wings behind his red draconic form.

The grey eyed being simply blinked at his show of power.

He made an odd sound that was between a scoff, growl and a sigh before he turned to fly away.

"I will have my home back, Red. You will not be able to keep me out. I am gathering people. The people that will end you, Red. You might be strong. But you are just one and we are many."

The being's words made him momentarily pause in his flight, his golden eyes stared into the endless space ahead.

Yes, he was alone. But that was something that could easily be changed.

**-o- **

A young man walked the streets of a long-forgotten empire. His destination was the gigantic castle that was up ahead, and his face was devoid of any emotion.

He was a toned and muscular man with a head full of spiked pink hair that was slightly discolored at the tips, two strands framed the sides of his face.

Intricate tattoos adorned his body. A flame design patterned his face, a sun tattoo covered most of his left pectoral. And lastly, a tribal design ran down his left arm.

Loose pants with fur linings covered his legs and the wrap that was situated around his waist cascaded over his pants like an apron, symbols were etched into the cloth. Bandages covered his right forearm, and he wore three beautiful earrings on each ear. A large gold chain attached to a cross-shaped pendant hung around his neck.

The man suddenly stopped. A small child, that didn't even look old enough to walk on its own, slept on the ground in front of him.

The apathetic expression on his face softened a bit as he made his way toward the youngling. He kneeled down and gently took the young girl into his arms before standing up, carrying her to the nearest house.

Inside, the pink-haired man found a bed and he gently set her down on it. He pulled a blanket over her in order to keep her warm before placing a hand on her head.

"I will wake you soon, young one." He whispered before exiting the house.

There were others that were in the same predicament that the little girl had been in. Scores of unconscious men, women and children were strewn about the streets.

Tilting his head up, he looked at the magic barrier that enveloped the entirety of the landscape.

This supernatural phenomenon was the result of an extremely powerful barrier spell. It surrounded the entire continent of Alakitasia, which was currently submerged under the sea.

After looking at the barrier a long moment, he continued toward his destination.

Finally arriving at the exceedingly beautiful castle, the young man pushed open the grand entrance walk inside.

The moment the man put his foot into the castle, he paused as he felt a presence materialize behind him.

"You look different, my lord." A soft voice behind him spoke.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice. Standing before him was a petite young girl dressed in a pink frilly dress with long, wavy, pale-blonde hair that reached all the way down to her feet. Her green eyes peered at him with curiosity.

As the young man, now recognized as royalty, stared at the girl, the corner of his lips turned up a bit even as his eyes remained blank.

"You've changed, Natsu." The girl frowned, tilting her head to the side in a puzzled expression.

Natsu remained silent as he continued to stare at the little girl in front of him with dead eyes. It had been many years since he had last seen her, but he remembered that her name was Mavis Vermillion.

"I see." Mavis nodded in understanding. She was smarter than most and understood his silence.

Mavis followed after Natsu, who had decided to keep walking. "How many years has it been?" She asked.

"I don't know… I actually don't care anymore." Natsu shook his head, "Your lover left me with his immortality… something I would never desire." He said, looking at his bandaged hand.

"Natsu…" Mavis murmured sadly.

His physical state wasn't the only thing that had changed. Apart from his voice, everything else seemed so different. Mavis couldn't even recognize the man walking ahead of her.

The kindhearted dragon slayer she knew wouldn't have continued walking as her movement stopped due to her mental distress.

"If only I could kill him again…" He muttered darkly.

Mavis looked at him with a sad expression on her face. She shouldn't have expected for him to be the same person as before.

After the tragic death of the Empress, Natsu had never been the same.

"Why are you here, Natsu?" Mavis asked as she caught up to the pink-haired man. "I don't think you came here just to see me."

"You would be right." Natsu replied back as he pushed open the doors to the main hall. "It is time for Alvarez to rise again." He said, ominously.

Even though he had his own selfish reasons for waking up the mightiest Empire in history, the thought of seeing his old comrades brought unwanted thoughts to his head. Thoughts that he believed to have disappeared long eons ago.

"Are you s-sure?" Mavis asked in shock.

She was well aware that Natsu, as emperor, could resurrect the Alvarez Empire any time he saw fit.

But Mavis couldn't help but wonder why. Natsu obviously wasn't the same man he was before. So, she very much doubted that he would suddenly decide to reawaken his people out of the blue.

These thoughts remanded in her mind however, she didn't want to take the risk of provoking him and overstepping her boundaries.

"Yes." Natsu replied simply as he looked at the hall in front him.

Twelve golden spheres were embedded into the marble floor, creating a magical circle that surrounded a large crystal that contained Mavis's physical body.

Turning to the petite girl, Natsu gave her a hardened look.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Emperor wanted her to deactivate Fairy Sphere, the spell currently surrounding the entire continent.

Mavis nodded her head at the un-spoken command. "I trust you, Natsu." She smiled before turning to leave the facility.

At her exit, Natsu returned his attention to the spheres before him. Each of the twelve spheres contained a single individual inside of it.

Before, he had feared that these twelve mages would break the Fairy Sphere spell due to the sheer amount of magical power they exuded.

So, before the spell was casted, he had ordered Mavis to make unique stasis spells for each of them so they wouldn't have to suffer the same fate he did.

Natsu continued to stare at the twelve spheres which contained the twelve most powerful mages of the old world.

His features slowly turned into a frown, as unsavory memories began to plague his mind.

Even with the help of these twelve powerful mages, Natsu had been a fool to think that it would be enough to defeat the Apocalyptic Beast.

**-o-**

Sirzechs Lucifer couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Only a few minutes ago, he had been relaxing on his throne idly scrolling through his iPad as he went through the latest news of devil society, when he suddenly received an amber alert.

To his shock, there was a notification that a large landmass had suddenly sprouted from the middle of the Atlantic.

Sirzechs quickly booted up his TV app and saw that all the news channels were streaming the phenomenon. Picking the most viewed channel, he watched on with a stunned expression.

"_As you can see, this island… no, this country suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." _A reporter from the news channel CNN said loudly while turning her head to look at the massive landscape which was still emerging from the sea.

Sirzechs' eyes widened when he noticed the massive sphere of light that was surrounding the landscape. It seemed like something from a fantasy movie as the water flowed down from the mountains and rivers into the sea.

It was an admittedly beautiful sight.

A beautiful young woman that was dressed in a maid outfit, with long braided grey hair that traveled down to her back, suddenly barged into the throne room.

"Sirzechs, have yo-?" She didn't finish her question, the stunned look on her husband's face was the only answer she needed.

Sirzechs looked up at his wife with widened eyes. It was rare for his wife and Queen to show emotions, especially during 'work' hours.

But he wasn't very surprised due to the unconventional circumstances that were occurring.

Before he could give her a response, a green magic circle started emitting from the middle of the room.

A few seconds later, an exceptionally handsome young man appearing to be in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair, appeared from the magic circle.

This man was Ajuka Beezlebub, formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth.

Officially, like Sirzechs, he was one of the four Great Satans of the underworld, and the Chief Advisor for the Technology department. He was also the creator of the Evil Piece system and the popular devil sport called the Rating Games.

Unofficially, he was Sirzechs Lucifer's best friend. "Sirzechs." Ajuka greeted his fellow Satan and friend.

"Ajuka, how dire is the situation?" Sirzechs asked his best friend.

Even the usually stoic maid seemed eager to hear the response from the green-haired devil.

Letting out a sigh, Ajuka straightened his back and stared into his friend's eyes with a serious gaze. "More trouble than we first thought... the humans have gone berserk. Sera and I have been in contact with the leaders of different pantheons to help us with the memory spell on the humans."

Sirzechs lowered his gaze in response to Ajuka's brief explanation, they hadn't casted a memory spell that large since the Great War.

Ajuka's brief explanation still didn't answer the lingering thoughts in his head.

How did the forgotten land that the humans called Atlantis suddenly rise from the middle of the ocean?

And what was that magical sphere that surrounded the continent? A spell that grand, uplifting an entire nation from the ocean floor, would have cost a lot of magical power.

More power than any of the mages he knew possessed, "I saw the spell surrounding the land, only a very powerful mage could have pulled something like this. What did you find?" Sirzechs asked, his brows furrowed.

"Magical signatures." Ajuka replied simply, though Sirzechs knew what he meant.

Whoever raised this land also brought back beings who could potentially threaten the world itself. And if they had been under the sea for all this time, then who knew what they were capable of.

The other occupant in the room stiffed when she heard the response from the devil.

She had seen many things in her long life, but she would never for a second think that she would see a continent rise from the ocean itself.

This meant trouble and she wasn't the only one who knew this.

Sirzechs let out a deep sigh for what felt like the millionth time that day. "How many?" He asked seriously.

"Thousands." Ajuka replied, his eyes drifting off to the wall behind his friend.

Sirzechs' attitude couldn't have changed any quicker, his eyes widened in shock. 'Dear Lucifer'. He thought with dread.

**-o-**

Twenty-four hours had passed since the reintroduction of the land of Alakatasia.

The nation itself took up most of the Atlantic, easily making the previously submerged continent one of the largest land masses in the world.

Meanwhile in the stunning capital city of the Alvarez Empire, Vistarion. The city's inhabitants had fully awakened from their magically induced slumber.

"Long live the Emperor!" The people cheered loudly, excitement and gratitude clear in their voice as they hailed their monarch.

Said emperor was currently walking in the streets of the city. He followed a gilded red carpet that lay draped through the streets as it led to the castle.

The citizens sang praises to their ruler as he strode through the capitol. Though not all were jovial, as some of the older citizens were quick to notice that not much had changed in regard to the Emperor's appearance.

These select few people believed that the current Emperor looked far too young, just as their previous emperor had.

But these thoughts remained unsaid as they simply chalked it up to the belief that anyone with Dragneel blood was blessed with eternal youth.

Natsu occasionally waved back to the people, a very rare smile adorned his face. In the rare times that they had seen him, the pink-haired ruler usually held himself in a formal and aloof manner.

But the people knew that his smile was genuine. Unlike their previous ruler, Natsu cared for them while the latter simply saw them as pawns in his grand scheme against the continent of Ishgar.

Even though Alvarez had never been invaded by foreign force, many families had lost their loved ones during the last war. The last thing they wanted was another conflict.

Eventually, Natsu made it to the large stone steps that led up to the castle. The instant he did, his cordial smile slipped right off of his lips.

If anyone were to ask Natsu how he felt about the people's celebrations, he wouldn't know what to say.

There had been a similar commemoration, on a much grander scale, when he first became Emperor.

At the time, he was still fairly young and seeing all of the people cheering and worshipping him like a god had been a bit much for him. He had always felt that he was not a good enough leader to the people of Alvarez.

His wife, and fellow ruler, Lucy Heartfilia had guided him through the entire process and slowly taught him how to embrace the life of royalty. Unlike him, she had grown up in a wealthy and sophisticated setting.

Lucy had been Natsu's right hand, the other half of his soul. After she passed away, he never felt the same way about the Empire or it's people.

He was becoming more and more like his late brother, Zeref.

"Your majesty." A calm and collected voice shook him from his thoughts, making him realize that he had reached the top of the steps. "The shields are ready to see you."

In front of him was a strikingly beautiful woman with a buxom and slender figure. Her golden-blonde hair was cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape while a few bangs hung over her forehead almost overshadowing her brown eyes.

Her attire revealed quite a bit of skin. Golden wing designed armor sparsely covered her arms and shoulders, leaving her toned and flat stomach bare. A brown bandeau, its edges embroidered with a flowery, white lace, covered most of her chest but still allowed for a sizable amount of her cleavage to be shown.

Loose waisted capri pants adorned her legs, showing off her curves beautifully. Said pants ended just below her knees revealing the mark of the Alvarez Empire that was branded on one of her calves. A simple pair of sandals completed the outfit.

This woman's name was Dimaria Yesta, or more infamously known as the Valkyrie.

She was formerly one of his brother's shields but after the war between Alvarez and Ishgar eons ago, she re-joined the empire under Natsu's leadership.

"Alright." Natsu replied simply, giving the crowd of still cheering people one last wave, he entered the castle, Dimaria following closely behind him.

"It's good to see Alvarez in the same after such a long time." Dimaria commented with a wry smile on her face, a look that Natsu was quite familiar with. "Fairy Sphere is quite the spell, isn't it?"

"Yes." Again, Natsu's reply was short and curt. He knew that she was trying to get answers from him, but he wasn't interested in explaining everything at the moment.

"Though I am quite surprised that you decided to wake us up during these times and not much sooner." The Valkyrie said, glancing at her emperor with a questioning gaze. "When the world changed and no longer believed in magic."

Natsu let out a snort but otherwise remained silent. She would be in for a great surprise when she found out just how interesting the new world was.

He took notice of the three people waiting ahead of him. Two of them had their backs against one of the many stone pillars. The other stood in the middle of the hall, his hands eloquently folded on top of a cane.

One of them was a toned and muscular handsome young man with spiky pitch-black hair and dark blue eyes. A scar ran above his left eye, partially covered by his hair.

He was wearing a tight muscle shirt, with a high collared white coat as well as black pants and black combat boots. A necklace that resembled a sword hung from his neck; a gem was embedded in it.

The second person was a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a set of armor that revealed a significant amount of her ample breasts and showed off her long milky legs.

These two people were Gray Fullbuster, also known as the Ice-Devil, and Erza Scarlet, who held the title of Titania, the Queen of Fairies.

They, like Dimaria, were members of the Spriggan Twelve. But they had also been two of his most trusted allies before the fall of Earthland.

Lastly was an extremely short, elderly man. He had a balding head and a white beard that covered much of his chin.

This was Makarov Dreyar, the Prime Minister of the Alvarez Empire, he was also the former master of nearly half of the Spriggan 12.

Natsu trusted Makarov more than anyone in Alvarez, he was his right-hand man who did most of the hard work while Natsu was just the face of the empire.

All of the shields and citizens of Alvarez respected the brave Makarov, and his kindness towards everyone made him widely adored.

After the War, Natsu came to Makarov with the offer of making the man Prime Minister of the Alvarez Empire, a position that had never been taken in the history of the empire.

The war had changed Makarov's views of the world. He had once believed that no matter what an enemy did, one should never stoop themselves to their level by killing.

But the war taught him just how flawed his ideal was, as after witnessing the deaths of his guild members, whom he all viewed to be like his own children, he realized that in order to protect his loved ones, he needed to be able to do anything required of him.

Natsu saw this and thought of no better man for the position. After all, he didn't want a minister who just put on a kind face, he wanted someone who truly cared for the people of Alvarez as his own family. Someone who would willingly pick up the slack when his mind was too addled to lead properly.

Lucy had been the one to propose the idea of a Prime Minister. She told him that it would lower the great burden that was being the Emperor of Alvarez. It would also allow him to spend more time with her and their child that had been on the way.

So, after a talk with the First Master, Makarov decided that he would not allow something as petty as age to get in the way of changing people's lives for the better. He would give his life for the Empire and all of its inhabitants.

"Makarov." Natsu politely greeted one of the few people he truly respected in this world.

"Your Majesty." Makarov bowed, before turning his head up to look at the Emperor, a warm smile on his face. 'You have changed so much, Natsu.' The old man thought to himself.

Erza was also in shock at Natsu's appearance. 'He's as tall as Jellal. Why did he get so many tattoos? And why isn't he wearing a top… oh Mavis… his body is like a go-.' Erza froze when she noticed the other shields giving her knowing looks. They clearly realized that she had been checking out the Emperor.

Her cheeks brightened and she kneeled to the ground, her eyes found a sudden interest in the marble floor. "Y-Your Majesty!" She stammered out.

Dimaria couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered and bumbling mess that Titania was in. Knowing that the red head was currently in a relationship with Jellal Fernandes, one of the twelve Spriggan, made it all the better. It truly showed just how appealing the Emperor was.

Gray was also stunned at his best friend's new appearance, even if one wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him.

After two years of being the Emperor's chief of staff, which meant dealing with more than a few people who weren't the least bit tolerable, he quickly learned how to control his emotions. "Your excellency." Gray greeted, bending at the waist.

Turning his gaze away from Erza, Natsu turned to Gray, and gave him a curt nod.

Long ago, Gray had been his closest confidant, even taking the role of being his best man at his wedding.

Natsu didn't need Lucy or anyone's advice to select Gray as his chief of staff. He knew the position was born for him. This was further shown when Gray began to mature greatly. Even coming to the point there he began to act like the former chief of staff, Invel Yura.

It was known to Natsu that Gray had never truly forgiven himself for trying to kill him and that the ice-devil slayer viewed his position as some form of redemption.

Natsu could respect that. Because instead of blaming someone else for his mistakes like many would have in his position, Gray accepted that he had been wrong and had fallen for Invel's manipulation. This ultimately made him a better man.

"Come, let us discuss everything in the meeting room." Natsu walked past the trio, making his way towards the room where the rest of his elite guard no doubt waited for their emperor.

**-o-**

At last, the Twelve Spriggan were all gathered together: Gildarts Clive, Jellal Fernades, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Dimaria Yesta, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and last but not least, Brandish μ.

These were the twelve most powerful mages in the history of Earthland. And now they were awakened from their sleep in order to take their place at the side of the second Emperor of Alvarez as his personal guard.

They were all personally chosen by Natsu, with some guidance from Lucy and Makarov. And even till this day he never regretted picking these twelve mages as his shields. They served him well and didn't slack off on their duties to the Empire.

Most of them at least.

Natsu sat at the head of the table with Makarov sitting behind him. He glanced at each of the mages around him, all of whom had sworn on their life to always protect him.

He acknowledged the awkwardness in the air with a sigh, before he started the meeting. "It is a pleasure to see you all. I am glad that all of you are in good health." Natsu said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

A few of the mages that knew him since he was a toddler, shifted slightly. They could tell that Natsu wasn't being genuine, but they didn't give any input on the matter.

The pain they knew the emperor had suffered the few years before Alvarez was put to sleep was most likely still affecting the man.

"How have you been, Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a warm tone, leaning forward on the table, unknowingly or perhaps knowingly, giving everyone in the room a bird's eye view of her bountiful cleavage.

Unlike some of the others, Gildarts couldn't resist the temptation and promptly lowered his gaze to her very generous assets.

One would think that being the General of the Spriggan Twelve and the Empire's strongest man, besides the Emperor, one would grow out of any childish sexual fantasies.

But that wasn't the case with Gildarts, a good-looking woman with a nice rack, was and would always be his achilles heel.

Laxus, who was sitting to the left of Mira, clearly saw the look the general was giving his girlfriend.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance, he gave the man a hard glare. The orange-haired man noticed the look and begrudgingly turned his head away, not very embarrassed that he had been caught.

Ignoring the childish scene that just took place, Natsu responded to Mira. "I've been well." He replied.

"How long has it been?" Jellal suddenly asked.

That question quickly gained everyone's attention. Everyone in the room had been having similar thoughts since their awakening.

"Quite a long time." Natsu frowned, his voice lowering. He knew that eventually his guards would find out one way or another, but that question was like asking an elderly woman how old she was.

"How long?" Brandish added. She and the others could see how their Emperor was trying to dodge the question.

After a few seconds of silent debate, Natsu released a sigh and closed his eyes. "A million years."

…

"What!?" Sting shouted in disbelief; his face looked quite comical as his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

The others weren't faring any better either. A few simply gasped, while others had their mouths wide open. It was safe to say that no one had expected that answer to come out of Natsu's mouth.

They knew that then time had to be significant based on their Emperor's attitude, but million years was simply ludicrous.

Why did the man wait so long to wake them up? How could he even go through life for that long? And hadn't he felt some sense of loneliness during that time?

'Natsu.' Makarov thought sadly, glancing at the boy he had basically raised.

Though he doubted that the boy he raised was still there. No one could live for that long without any changes to their personality.

"I understand how you all must feel, but just know I had my reasons." Natsu added.

"What reasons?" Gajeel snarled. He couldn't help but be pissed at his Emperor. While he understood that only a day had passed for him and a million for Natsu, he couldn't find it within himself to care about that right now.

"Watch your tone." Gildarts glared at his subordinate.

He could understand the mixed feelings that the other shields no doubt had due to Natsu's answer, but that was no reason to disrespect their Emperor.

Gajeel crossed his arms and gave a 'tch' in response.

"Natsu, is _he _gone?" Wendy asked, fear practically dripping from her tone.

The question snapped the others out of their deep thoughts. All eyes were once again on Natsu.

Turning his head towards the blue-haired beauty, Natsu stared at her for a moment before responding. "No… Trihexa is sealed."

"Trihexa?" Sting asked in confusion.

"That is what they call him. The Apocalyptic Beast is of no worry to you." Natsu assured them.

Erza couldn't help but shiver at the memory of the beast, who destroyed all of Earthland, she remembered it as clear as day. The fear that she had felt that day made her unable to move a muscle. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't." Natsu said simply.

"What?" Erza asked, eyebrows raised.

Natsu was the most powerful mage she had ever seen; she couldn't perceive the idea of someone else sealing the Apocalypse Beast.

"We aren't alone in this world, Erza. Gods', Devils, Angels, Vampires, all these creatures are a part of our world now." Natsu told her.

…

Before they could ask the questions that were in the tip of their tongues, Natsu raised his hand and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room displaying three simple phrases.

The Infinite, the Apocalypse and the Dream.

"In the beginning there were only three." Natsu began, everyone's attention was firmly on him.

"The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. Is a being born from nothingness, whose power you cannot even begin to understand." Natsu explained, as a picture of Ophis in her lolita form appeared on the screen.

'You can't be serious'. Brandish thought, sweat dropping slightly at the image on the little girl on the screen.

The others in the room shared similar thoughts and weren't sure if Natsu was being crazy or plain delusional.

"The Dream, Great Red. He is the Dragon of Dreams and was the most powerful being in existence along with Ophis." Natsu continued, as a picture of a massive red Western styled Dragon with a horn on his snout and a set of wings appeared on the screen.

The room became tense as they realized that Natsu was actually being serious.

"The Apocalypse, Trihexa… The Destroyer of Worlds." Natsu said, his eyes flickered towards the others as the hologram of a large beast that had the different body parts of multiple animals such as a lion, leopard, bear, dragon and more materialized in front of them.

Everyone in the room, except Natsu, couldn't suppress the horror and anger they felt at seeing the creature that destroyed their home world.

Jellal clenched his fists underneath the table.

After being freed from prison, he had spent his entire life removing evil from the world. From Zeref to Acnologia, he spent years training himself in as many different magics to stand against his enemies.

After being easily defeated by August, he vowed to never be beaten in such a humiliating way again.

Then, the beast suddenly came into their world and destroyed everything in mere minutes. Seeing Erza shaking in fear beside him made his blood boil, but even then, he couldn't do a thing to stop the Trihexa.

Seeing her boyfriend trying to hold back his anger, Erza reached toward him and brushed her fingers over his, making him glance toward the red-haired woman.

Erza flashed him a warm smile, which he returned, as their hands intertwined.

"A creature that spends most of his life in hibernation, destroying different worlds in his wake." Natsu continued. "After wiping all life from Earthland, he went back to sleep in the gap-." Before he could continue, he was cut off.

"The gap?" Grays asked slowly.

Natsu let out an irritated breath. Being interrupted was definitely not something he enjoyed experiencing. "A void world, the gap that exists between worlds." Natsu finished, his tone portrayed that he didn't wish to further explain the dimensional gap.

Gray nodded his head slowly. Not necessarily impressed by the vague answer, but he wasn't willing to test his emperor's obviously deteriorating patience.

"After the destruction of Earthland, the era of gods began, they created their own form of humans. Ones not blessed with the abilities of the humans from the old-world. Many eons later, Trihexa came again… he was not successful." Natsu revealed.

"Wai-what!?" Jellal yelled out, the others looked at him in surprise. He was usually one of the cool-headed ones of the lot. Not letting much of his emotions to come up to the surface.

"Yahweh, the Chief God of the Christian pantheon understood that no being could defeat the Apocalypse. He figured out that in order to save humanity he would need to seal the beast away, using himself as a catalyst." Natsu finished at last, staring right at Jellal with a cold gaze, obviously not impressed with the man's outburst.

"Is it possible for this, Trihexa, to free itself from the seal?" Laxus asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"I… don't know." Natsu replied unsurely, his gaze lowering to the table.

He especially knew that anything in this world was possible, so he wouldn't necessarily be surprised if there was a way to free Trihexa.

But that wasn't something he wished to dwell on any more than necessary, "Times have changed everyone. This world is much more complex than you might think, I have placed books in the main library for those who are interested in knowing stories of the beings who reside in this world. If you have any more questions you can ask Makarov. You are dismissed." Natsu told them.

Most were still confused but they knew not to disobey their emperor. After a few bows and nods to Natsu, the shields started filing out of the room.

'_Stay.'_

It was subtle, but five of the shields heard it as clear day and looked to their Emperor, who had used telepathy magic in order to deliver his order.

"Laxus, aren't you coming?" Mirajane asked with a raised brow.

She noticed that Laxus and the other dragon slayers had stayed in their seats, along with Makarov. But that was less surprising since the old man was almost always by Natsu's side.

"I'll catch up with you later." Laxus replied, giving his girlfriend a look that she immediately understood.

Mira gave him a soft smile in reply before she left the room.

"Do you need something from us, Natsu?" Wendy asked softly.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the daughter of Grandeeney. He stared at her a bit longer than normal.

Over time, Wendy has grown out of her previously small frame and became a young teen with ample breasts and long blue hair.

Her attire consisted of a cerulean-colored top that showed her developed breasts and a pair of white capri shorts that hugged her curves.

Noticing his gaze on her, Wendy's cheeks reddened.

She would never say it out loud, but she found Natsu's new appearance to be very appealing. While he had never been as handsome as the pretty-boy dragon slayers, Sting or Rogue, now he looked like quite the stud and she couldn't help but feel hot as her older-brother figures eyes roamed over form in a lustful manner, or at least that's what she thought it was.

'Wendy.' Natsu thought sadly.

She was one of the few people he could never seem to forget over the years. Wendy had always been like a little sister to Natsu while his now deceased wife saw Wendy as her pseudo-daughter.

He very much wished that Lucy could be there to see how much Wendy had grown from the small child she had been to the beautiful young woman she now was.

"Ahem."

A cough from Makarov snapped Natsu out of his thoughts. "Yes, I wanted to know how much you five have progressed in your dragonification." Natsu finally said.

"You already know the answer to that, your Grace." Gajeel said, gesturing towards his nose.

"I suppose." Natsu answered simply. "So how does it feel? Being a dragon?" Natsu asked, his eyes on the only two first-generation dragon slayers, besides himself of course.

"Liberating". Wendy answered wistfully

Her previously perverted thoughts were forgotten at his question.

Wendy had always wanted to become a dragon, to be like her mother. Though she always had a fear that she would end up like Erza's mother, Irene Belserion. A dragon slayer that turned into a dragon without first completing their training could cause many problems. The Scarlet Despair was a prime example of that.

"I would have to agree with the squirt." Gajeel added. "I bet I can even take you down, Salamander." Gajeel said with a challenging grin on his face.

Gajeel knew that Natsu was the most powerful of all the living mages in Alvarez. Him defeating Zeref and unlocking his dragon form proved that.

And if anyone doubted his strength after that, the pink-haired man's solo defeat of Acnologia would stomp out anymore arguments.

But ever since unlocking his dragon form, Gajeel couldn't help but want to see how he matched up against the most powerful dragon slayer in history.

Ignoring the Iron Dragon's admittedly foolish comment. Natsu turned his gaze to the Twin Dragons of Alvarez with a look on his face that expressed one thing… disappointment.

Said dragon slayers wisely remained silent, averting the gaze of their Emperor.

Sting was more disappointed in himself then Rogue. He wanted to make his Emperor proud of him. Natsu had been his idol growing up and even began to see him as an older brother throughout the years.

He had been extremely grateful when Natsu offered him to become one of his shields. To fail him in such an extreme fashion was utterly humiliating to him.

Rogue, however, was simply frustrated at their lack of progress.

Natsu, during their personal training sessions, had told him many things. One of them being that Sting and Rogue had the potential to perform a merged transformation.

So instead of focusing on their personal development, they had decided to focus on merging together as one to become even stronger than a single dragon.

There was some success as they were able to merge into their 'Voltron' form now, but they still weren't able to pull off their final transformation.

"I'll address you two at a later time." Natsu said shortly before focusing on the last dragon slayer. "Laxus, unlike the other two failures, you have a reason for not completing your training." Natsu addressed one of the strongest Spriggan.

Laxus nodded. "Yes, I have already unlocked dragon force. My training was going smoothly until… you know." Laxus finished solemnly.

Unlike the others, Laxus was not raised by a dragon. In reality, he was just an artificial dragon slayer, or in simple terms, a fake. But even with this disadvantage, he still had the potential to be the strongest out of the dragon slayers, other than Natsu.

After the war, Natsu asked Laxus if he wanted to progress in his slayer magic and eventually achieve the true form of dragon slayer magic.

Laxus readily accepted, and after a very painful extraction of the lacrima in his body, Laxus learned Lightning Slayer Magic from scratch.

Natsu called him the fourth-generation slayer. A type of slayer who taught himself dragon slayer magic. With Natsu's help, Laxus was able to surpass his limits and become stronger than he ever was before.

But it had taken time, and a lot of effort.

So, knowing all this, Natsu was not as disappointed in Laxus as he was with the third-generation slayers. He was aware that if Laxus had more time he could eventually unlock the final stage of dragon slayer magic and easily surpass the likes of Wendy and Gajeel.

"What do you think of all this?" Natsu asked, turning his head towards the old man at his side.

"I believe they have come quite far, your majesty." Makarov responded easily, his face showing only faint apprehension.

After a long moment, Natsu nodded to himself. "Very well, you may leave now." He gestured towards the door.

As everyone left, Natsu got up from his seat to stand in front of a window. Looking at the beautiful view of Alvarez. He knew that there was a lot that needed to be done.

But in the end, he would make sure that Alvarez came out on top. He would do it for _her_.

**-o-**

It was a dark and stormy night in Vistarion, a far cry from the bright and sunny days that usually enveloped it.

Streetlamps were lit all around the city, giving it a faint and almost angelic glow. Despite the bleak weather, large swaths of people were heading up and down the streets as they went about their business with their usual cheer and merriment.

The weather didn't do much to dampen the citizen's spirits. In fact, one could say it actually bolstered them; it a nice and welcome change of pace.

Despite how nice and warm the usual sunshine that illuminated Alvarez felt, people eventually grew tired of it as the weather made their days feel repetitive.

Children stood with their heads turned up, mouths wide open, as they tried to catch some of the rain drops.

People sat under the awnings of cafes, enjoying pastries and cups of coffee or hot chocolate as they gossiped about the usual happenings in the beautiful Empire of Alvarez.

Watching all of this occur, two figures lounged at the very top of the Vistarion castle.

"Despite everything that has occurred, it is good to see the people in high spirits, wouldn't you agree?" Gildarts asked Natsu, who was sitting on the edge of the building, his legs limply hanging off the side.

It was rare to see Natsu act in such a carefree manner. The emperor had the public eye on him at all times and the people of Alvarez thought of him as a living god.

Which to Gildarts was quite insulting as Natsu was above the gods, to him at least.

Natsu had to carry the burden of being the perfect being. This was the standard that Natsu's deceased brother, Zeref Dragneel, had left for him.

"Mm-hmm." Natsu hummed. He enjoyed looking at his people as they went about their daily lives. One might even go as far to say that he was _jealous_ of them.

To wake up every day and smile even while knowing that they were closer to death was something he could never completely understand. It was mind-boggling to him, someone who had lost everything that he had held dear.

After a few moments of silence, Gildarts spoke. "I am proud of who you have become, Natsu. To rule an Empire is not something anyone can do, especially as good as you do. I know _she_ would be proud as well." He told Natsu.

Gildarts knew that bringing up Lucy would make things awkward, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Natsu now, sitting on a rooftop like he was a teenager again, meant a lot to him.

He and the others feared that Natsu became dead to emotions after all these years. They saw how corrupt his brother had become in only 400 years of living; they couldn't even begin to fathom Natsu's pain with living for a million.

Immortality often seems like a great thing to many people but living alone without the ones you love by your side, was a fate worse than death.

Gildarts previous assumption was correct, Natsu didn't say a word for about ten minutes. The only sign that he had even been listening was the slight shift in his body at the mention of Lucy.

"Do you trust me?" Natsu asked suddenly, breaking the silence, though his gaze remained on the city below.

"With my life." Gildarts replied, there was no hesitance in his answer.

After a few seconds Natsu nodded to himself. "Very well. Before Gildarts could even blink, Natsu was behind him.

Glancing back, Gildarts saw a smirk on the dragon slayer's lips and blinked when he noticed the claws that had formed on Natsu's right hand. "Wha-"

Whatever Gildarts was about to say was cut off as Natsu jabbed his claws right into the middle of his neck. Causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as he quickly lost consciousness.

**-o-**

"Aah!"

Gildarts shot up with a panicked cry before sighing in relief when he noticed that he was not in fact dead.

He turned to the culprit, who was simply staring off into the horizon as if nothing had happened.

"How long was I out?" Gildarts groused in displeasure.

He put his right hand on his nape in order to feel the damage but was quite surprised when instead he felt smooth skin. A moment later, recollection of countless memories being forcefully inserted into his mind made Gildarts frown. "Why did you show me that?" He asked slowly.

Natsu turned to him and merely gave him a mischievous smile, making the crash mage click his teeth in annoyance.

That was the extent that Natsu was willing to go in regard to an explanation and those had been the amount of memories that he was willing to share. He would explain himself no further.

"Have you shown anyone else?" Gildarts asked after a few moments, his anger at having years of information flown into his head in minutes slowly went away.

"No." Natsu replied evenly.

"Why haven't you?" Gildarts asked, confused.

Natsu's lips curved at that question, "Why would I?" He said, obviously amused.

Gildarts stared at him for a few seconds before his realization made him snort and shake his head in amusement.

Natsu didn't want to explain to the Spriggan what made this world so different from their previous one. He would rather the strenuous job to go to Gildarts.

Gildarts noticed that Natsu had disappeared, 'Asshole.' He thought dryly.

**-o-**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning in Alvarez, a sharp contrast to the previously inclement night.

And an even sharper contrast was the fact that instead of their usually cheerful selves, the citizens of Alvarez looked frightened to their cores.

Spread among the sky were hundreds of battleships that surrounded the magical barrier of Alvarez. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the ships were trying to find a way to enter the long-forgotten land.

But the strangest sight of all were the black dots flying around the ships like flies. Some of the citizens of Alvarez squinted their eyes in order to get a better look at the happenings above them. Gasps of shock spread among the magical people when they realized that the black dots were really humans with black raven-like wings protruding from their backs.

This was definitely not a normal occurrence in the great Alvarez Kingdom.

Many wonder where their emperor was located. Surely a ruler should be giving the people some sort of reassurance that all was going to be fine.

But the emperor was nowhere in sight and the empire's army wasn't being mobilized. The citizens of Alvarez were scared and confused.

Meanwhile Natsu was inside of the castle, staring through a window at the battleships with a thoughtful look on his face.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was thinking of the many different ways that he could approach the situation.

The occurrence happening was no surprise for the dragon slayer. He had known that the other factions would come to them, it had only been a matter of time.

"Your Majesty!" Gray Fullbuster came running from one of the corridors, a slightly wild look was in his eyes lightly as he reached Natsu. "My Lord, we have ships surrounding our barriers. Should I organize the twelve?" He asked, there was a distinguishable amount of eagerness in his voice. The ice-devil slayer was no doubt itching to mobilize the empire's armies in order to defend his nation.

"No. There is no need." Natsu said nonchalantly before he turned towards Gray, "Call for Erza and Mirajane." He told the ice mags who frowned in confusion but nonetheless went to execute his emperor's orders.

As the devil slayer sped away in search for Erza and Mira, Natsu calmly returned his attention to the sky above.

'_And so it begins.' _The dragon emperor thought in anticipation.

All of the pieces on the board were set and both of the players were ready to make their first move.

The great game between the Infinite and the Dream was about to begin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**First of all, shoutout to one of the best writers on this site; YagamiNguyen. He is the one that gave me permission to do a resurrection story based on his "Dragon Emperor." So thank you so much for giving me the opportunity. Please make sure to check out his stories and give him him support.**

**I want to give a shoutout to my beta for this first chapter; K.H Grimoire. Go check him him out he has two really good stories. Thank you man for all your help on this story. Go support him guys.**

**Also, this story is very different than the original The past, present and future events of this fic are very different. I have changed many things, including the MC, the origins of the fic and much more.**

**I also want to address this situation. For those of you, that think Natsu is OOC, please try to understand he has lived for over a million years. If Zeref went batshit crazy for just living a few hundred now try that x10000. So please, try not tell say how the MC is just an OC with the name Natsu, that isn't true.**

**Also, for the 'guest' review pussies. Who flame a fic using a guest account, all of you are welcomed. I love the NEGATIVITY. It makes me wanna write more, I adore haters. People that spend their lives hating others are the best, come take a shit on my story and if you want to use my story as a dumpster, you are welcomed 24/7, seven days a week.**

**For those that think I will abandoned this story like my last one, try to understand COVID and school fucked me over hard. I had the idea for this story for months but I didn't try to upload because I wasn't in the position to upload chapters weekly. Now that I am, please stay tuned, I promise you that this story will blow your socks off and you will come to love it, if you don't love it already.**

**I wanted to let you guys know that I will be replying to all of your reviews at the end of every chapter, so please REVIEW and REVIEW and while your at it REVIEW SOME MORE. It is very important for new writers like myself, to get feedback from readers, it gives me future ideas and gives me motivation to continue writing.**

**That's all for now.**

**Please READ and REVIEW.**

**Peace!**


End file.
